Bakugan Mobile Assault
Bakugan Mobile Assault, or BMA, are a type of deluxe Bakugan Battle Gear. In the Anime, they cannot be damaged by attacks from a regular Bakugan; only another BMA can damage it. For some strange reason, Dharak was able to defeat it easily, through it could be because he has the Ultimate Warrior Gene, this mean Drago can defeat it too and plus he can defeat Mechtogan easily, so that make's sense, Helios can too, because he can defeat Mechtogan easily. Information Unlike other Battle Gear, the Bakugan are attached to them, making it compatible to any Bakugan. When a Bakugan is placed on an closed BMA it opens up. Also, they have an attribute that must match the Bakugan using the BMA. A maximum of 2 BMAs can be used in your force (Trap/BMA, Battle Gear/BMA, Mechtogan/BMA, Mechtogan Titan/BMA or BMA/BMA). They each come with a Reference Card listing what type of Gate Card (Copper, Silver and/or Gold) they can be used on and it's special abilities. You put the Bakugan on the Mobile Assault Vehicle, then roll it onto a Gate Card. The Bakugan gains the BMA's G-Power only on the two types of Gates listed on the BMA's reference card. If the BMA is used on a Gate card NOT specified by the reference card, the BMA is destroyed (removed from the game entirly) and the Bakugan is used in normal battle. If the your Bakugan doesn't match the attribute of the mobile assault, it gets destroyed also. On Bakugan Dimensions, they are used as normal Battle Gear. Also, BMA's are counted as Battle Gear attributes based on trim color. Mobile Assault can be used with clear and translucent Bakugan, but the Bakugan has to maintain the same attribute as the Mobile Assault. EX: *Player 1 - Rolls a Pyrus Linehalt onto his own Gate Card. *Player 2 - (Has a Pyrus Raytheus and a Darkus Impalaton. He owns a translucent Darkus Rubanoid and 2 other clear Bakugan). Possible options for player 2 #Player 2 cannot use his clear Bakugan with his Darkus Impalaton because his Clear Bakugan would take the attribute of his opponent, Pyrus, not Darkus. #He can use his translucent Darkus Rubanoid with his Darkus Impalaton, but his Rubanoid can't take the attribute of his opponent because then he wouldn't be Darkus. #Player 2 can also use his Clear Bakugan with his Pyrus Raytheus, because his Clear Bakugan would take the attribute of his enemy, which matches his Mobile Assault's Attribute. Anime When Dan or any of the brawlers plays a Mobile Assault, two dotted lines appear much like a runway. So far the only Mobile Assaults to appear are Glotronoid with Impalaton, Lumino and Blitz Dragonoid with Jakalier/Raytheus, Pyrus and Darkus Splights with Hurrix, Aranaut with Rapilator and Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean with Zoompha. List of known Mobile Assaults *Jakalier *Impalaton *Raytheus *Axellor *Hurrix *Koptorix *Rapilator *Zoompha *Cannonfury Trivia *In episode 31, Dan calls his Bakugan Mobile Assault a, "Vehicle". *In Bakugan Dimensions, BMAs were listed as Copper, Gold, or Silver, up until Mechtanium Surge. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Mobile Assaults give an extra stat to a Bakugan that has the same Attribute. Gallery Anime File:Impalaton_and_Glotronoid_closed.PNG Impalaton_and_Glotronoid_open.PNG Impalaton23.jpg Splight_and_Hurrix_ball_form_closad.PNG Splight_and_Hurrix_ball_form.PNG Splight_and_Hurrix_bakugan_form.PNG Raytheusclosed.jpg Raytheus023.jpg Z-Lumino_Drago_and_Raytheus.PNG Raytheus23.jpg JakalierBallForm.jpg JakalierRealForm.jpg ZoomphaOne.jpg Zoompha2.jpg Zoompha3.jpg Zoompha4.jpg Cannonpier4.jpg Cannonpier5.jpg Cannonpier1.jpg RapilatorOne.jpg RapilatorTwo.jpg RapilatorThree.jpg RapilatorFour.jpg Game File:0fe2fbfcd72b3d35210f6c647613db75.jpg|Pyrus Impalaton File:Fd9fe18034bdc2ce4fc7f9bd5bb406ce.jpg|Darkus Jakalier File:7f1720f9b60ba2f75ac15ffcb72709a0.jpg|Subterra Raytheus File:9c5e33861570b93673ad838a1456838a.jpg|Aquos Jakalier File:A3e3a377c9d96787330f29132808899d.jpg|Darkus Raytheus File:8331fda402910d6307c52269e4314f0c.jpg|Aquos Raytheus File:C0d2b456a40a362ae48085463b5709ab.jpg|Aquos Hurrix File:B6682bb49e93580cc87cf0d8496491b9_(1).jpg|Darkus Axellor Mobile Assault - Pyrus Raytheus (packaged).JPG|Pyrus Raytheus Koptorix.jpg|Ventus Koptorix Rapilator.jpg|Pyrus Rapilator Zoompha.jpg|Subterra Zoompha Bakugan Dimensions Jakalierbd.jpg|Jakalier Implaton.jpg|Impalaton DSAxellor.png|Axellor HurrixAccepted.png|Hurrix Silver Pyrus Zoompha.png|Zoompha - Pyrus Pyray.png|Raytheus Silver Pyrus Koptorix.png|Koptorix - Pyrus Silver Pyrus Rapilator.png|Rapilator - Pyrus 185px-Axellor.jpg|Axellor Hurrix.jpg|Hurrix Evasion.jpg|Raytheus Mach Speed.jpg|Jakalier ZoomphaBDAbility.jpg|Zoompha KoptorixBDAbility.jpg|Koptorix RapilatorBDAbility.jpg|Rapilator Skitterstrike.jpg|Impalaton Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Mobile Assault Vehicles Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Weapons Category:Bakugan (game)